memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Nemesis (episode)
The article for the film of the same name is located at ''Star Trek: Nemesis.'' Chakotay is trapped on a planet where two species are fighting a genocidal war against each other. Summary Chakotay is captured by the Vori when his shuttle is shot down during a scout mission. They quickly decide he's not a threat to them, and integrate him into their team. They tell Chakotay that they're fighting a war against the Kradin, whom they call "The Beast". Meanwhile, the crew of the ''Voyager'' is concerned about the fate of Chakotay on the planet's surface. They contact an ambassador, and invite him to beam over onto the ship, to discuss how they can try and find him. When they arrive, its revealed that the Voyager crew had been negotiating with the Kradin, not the Vori. Chakotay goes through some basic training, and their group sets off to meet a second group. When they arrive at the rendezvous point, they discover that the other group has been slaughtered and desecrated. The Kradin arrive, and quickly dispatch most of Chakotay's group, but he manages to escape to a nearby village. Tuvok suggests that he should go down to the planet to search for Chakotay, but on his own, despite Tom Paris's objections. He will join a commando group from the Kradin. The next day, Chakotay's village is attacked by the Kradin, and most of the villagers are marched off to extermination centers. This enrages Chakotay, mostly because he can't protect any of them, and he launches into an attack against one of the guards, but is easily overpowered. After later managing to escape, Chakotay is approached by a single Kradin and almost shoots him, but discovers it's actually Tuvok in disguise. Tuvok manages to convince Chakotay that it's not a deception, and then leads him back to the village, where he is greeted by the people who should have been exterminated earlier on that day. Back on Voyager, The Doctor reveals that Chakotay has undergone extensive psychological conditioning and training to hate the Kradin. Everything he'd gone through up to that day had been an illusion as part of their training. Apparently, to put his life on the line and attack one of the Kradin officers was enough to promote him to active duty. One of the Kradin ambassadors enters sickbay to talk to Chakotay, but Chakotay is still angry with them, and storms out. Log Entries *''Captain's log, stardate 51082.4. After searching for more than two days, we finally located what's left of Commander Chakotay's shuttle. I can only hope the commander has fared better than his vessel. '' *''Captain's log, stardate 51096.5. Although Lieutenant Tuvok has managed to bring Commander Chakotay safely back to the ship, it may be some time before his psychological wounds are fully healed. '' Background information *Jeri Ryan (Seven of Nine) does not appear in this episode. It is the only episode after she joined the cast in which she does not. *The makeup of the Kradin is very similar to the Nausicaans, as well as the aliens from the Predator movies, giving them an untrustworthy appearance, despite their good intentions. Memorable Quotes "I'd say they had you so mixed up they could have convinced you your own mother was a turnip." :- The Doctor Links and references Guest stars *Michael Mahonen as Brone *Matt Levin as Rafin *Nathan Anderson as Namon *Peter Vogt as Kradin Commandant *Booth Colman as Penno *Meghan Murphy as Karya *Terrence Evans as Treen *Marilyn Fox as Vori woman *Pancho Demmings as Kradin soldier References Kradin, "Krady beast", Vori Category:VOY episodes de:Nemesis nl:Nemesis